The Eleventh Hour
by NaijaChiqa
Summary: SethAnna... he can't let her leave without a fight.


A little something for Seth/Anna Shippers –it's fun to dream, isn't it?  
  
I do not own the OC or any of the characters.  
  
-------  
  
"Anna!"  
  
She turned around and saw him. There he stood – Seth Cohen. Her one time boyfriend who turned out to be a jackass. She quickly wiped her tears with her father's handkerchief.  
  
"How did you get in here?" She asked. They were at the boarding gate and as far as she knew, he couldn't get there without a ticket.  
  
"Don't worry about it. All I care about is that you don't leave."  
  
"What?" she asked in confusion.  
  
He grabbed her hands, "you can't leave!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
She shook his hands away from him and took two steps backwards. "It's always about you, isn't it?" She screamed. "It's what you want, what you feel, you, you, you, what about me?" Her tears were falling freely.  
  
He moved closer to her, "Anna you can't say that. Please don't say that. I care about you," he begged.  
  
"What about Summer?" she said with spite.  
  
"Right now, all I care about is you and me and you can't leave me Anna. You just can't!"  
  
"You have Summer now, Seth, leave me alone. You never even wanted me while we were together."  
  
She could see the hurt in his eyes.   
  
"And I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life, but for now, please stay."  
  
"You cannot do this to me. I am not a fucking yo-yo"  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then why are you treating me like one? I am not a toy to be played with. I am a person with feelings and you cannot treat me like this!"  
  
"I know that," Seth said, his words thick with regret.  
  
"So, please leave me alone. This does not even make sense. You didn't love me when we were together. It was always about Summer. Now that I am leaving, you think you can make a grand gesture and everything would be o.k.? Seth, you never really wanted to be with me. Do you know how much that hurts? And when I broke up with you, you acted like you didn't even care. So what the hell is this?"  
  
"I was confused, but now it's crystal clear. I want to be with you, please, don't leave me. I cannot bear it.," he pleaded.  
  
She shook her head. "No, Seth, I deserve better. You cannot have your cake and eat –"  
  
Her words were stopped by his lips on hers. Forcefully he kissed her and even though Anna tried to push him away, he didn't let up. Slowly but surely, Seth's kiss changed from desperate to passionate. He kissed her upper lip, then her lower lip, all the time allowing his tongue to explore the warmth of her mouth. In the months they'd dated, Seth had never kissed her like that. His kisses were both soft and hard in different but similar ways and she found herself matching his every move while anticipating his next. The kisses were the very intimate and delicious kind and made a girl run to get fitted for a diaphragm. With every breath, his technique improved as if he was listening very closely to her body. Anna wondered why he'd never kissed her like that before. Then she remembered: Summer.  
  
She immediately pushed him away. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" she warned.  
  
Seth looked at her perplexed. "Anna, you want me as much as I want you. Why are you doing this to us?"  
  
"There's no us, Seth, you made that choice."  
  
"But I was wrong. I'd always had the fantasy of what I wanted but it turns out that it doesn't exist. What I wanted was standing in front of me but I let it slip through my fingers. You can't leave Anna."  
  
"Flight 161 to Pittsburgh is now boarding."  
  
"Anna, it's time to go," he father called.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, Dad. You can board ahead of me."  
  
She turned back to Seth. "I have to leave, Seth. It's too late."  
  
He grabbed her shoulders, "it's never too late. I am standing here telling you that I love you and only you. I thought it was always her and for a while, it was. But I am not a kid anymore and what I want isn't some dream I had when I was 10 –it's the dream that's standing right in front of me. And it's a dream I want to turn into reality. A reality to last for eternity."  
  
Anna started sobbing harder. Seth put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. He was quietly sobbing. They stood there for a few minutes, each listening to the sound of the other's heartbeats and accepting their future.  
  
"This is the last boarding call for Flight 161 to Pittsburgh"  
  
Anna pulled away from him and grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry, Seth, I can't," she said, right before she ran out of his life. 


End file.
